The Coward
by acciodaria
Summary: The Carrows have found a way to bring Voldemort back to life. Lucius Malfoy is unsure he wants this to happen seeing as his life was ruined the first time around. After Draco gets married, Lucius decides he has to stop them, with the help of Harry Potter.
1. The Untold Plan

This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope nobody hates it. I am actually coming back to this story after a few years, I gave up on writing it for a while. I edited the chapters and I realise I was stupid before and didn't give credit to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling who originally wrote this series.

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, it does not belong to me and if it did the world would explode because nobody would read it and it would suck so shout out to Jo Rowling who made Harry Potter be amazing and not suck :)

CHAPTER 1-

* * *

><p>"Lucius" whispered Alecto Carrow<p>

At her colleague as he walked slowly past her room at Malfoy manor.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow had lived with the Malfoys ever since Voldemort and his army lost the war back in June. Narcissa wasn't so keen on the idea but it is honestly impossible to get a job after you join the wrong side of a war and go on a mass-murdering spree once you lose. They couldn't even work at Borgin and Burkes because some old witch had bought it and turned it into a tea shop and bakery. She kept the name too. Basically all the shops in Knockturn Alley were closed down and re-opened as more pleasant stores like antique shops and cute little cafés. Letting the Carrows stay was the least Lucius could do, after all he had known them for so long. Even if he did know him through Voldemort. They weren't bad people, or maybe they were, but either way they were staying.

"What, Alecto, could you possibly be wanting from me at this hour of the night?" replied Lucius in the most calm way he could, trying to mask his utter annoyance.

"We can bring him back" she continued, as if she didn't notice his tone of voice.

"What the hell are you talking about" he said harshly as he entered her dark, gloomy room.

"We can bring him back, Lucius, the dark lord."

Lucius had, of course, suspected that this was what she meant the first time around. She and her brother had been trying to find a way to re-incarnate their deceased master ever since he was defeated by Harry Potter in June. He didn't blame them, evil was all they knew. That's another reason why he brought them into his home. They needed a safe, stable environment. They needed to get their heads out of the clouds, there's no possible way to bring someone back from the dead, was there? Lucius didn't have proof there wasn't a way, but he wasn't so sure.

"There's no way to bring anyone back from the dead, Alecto." He stated calmly as he sat down on her bed beside her "You should stop trying to look for a way. How about you try looking for a job instead."

"I've already stopped searching for a way to bring him back" She stated calmly

"That's wonderful news! How about you apply at the magical menagerie!"

"Wait, Lucius, you didn't let me finish. I've stopped looking for a way to bring him back only because I've found one. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"I told you it's impossible!"

"Clearly it is not impossible seeing as I've already found a way."

"Tell me how you intend on doing it then?" He replied, almost yelling he was so furious.

"I don't intend on telling you how"

Chuckled the witch in amusement but with traces of anger still possible to make out.

"Why won't you tell me? I let you live under my roof, I should know what you're doing under it!" He asked so loudly they both were silent for a moment to hear if anyone was woken. Once it was safe, they continued.

"I won't tell you because I know you don't approve of this anymore. You clearly don't want Voldemort to be brought back. I know you never really wanted to join him, you only joined out of fear. You can't kick me out, what would Narcissa think?I only told you I had found a way because you should know Amycus and I don't want anyone in our way" Alecto whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear."Now, if you don't mind Lucius, it's getting rather late and I wish to go to bed now."

She hustled him out of the room looking so angry he didn't know weather her head would explode after the door shut behind him. Truthfully, if it did, I don't think he would've minded.

He crossed the hallway and entered his master bedroom where his wife lay fast asleep on the queen sized bed. He was surprised to see she hadn't woken up by the noise from the next room. He undid the tie on his robe,hung it on the closet doorknob, and lay down next to his wife. He thought about how lucky he was to have her, she was so beautiful. Never again would his poor choices effect her happiness. He put his arm around her and whispered goodnight. In his mind he swore to protect her, especially if the dark lord was to be brought back. Not only his wife, but his son Draco and Draco's girlfriend, Astoria. Who knew what the future would bring, all he knew was his family would live long, happy lives in safety.

Lucius drifted into a very deep sleep filled with horrible nightmares of Voldemort's return. But, of course, it was impossible. Was it?

In the mourning Lucius awoke, completely ignoring the happenings the night before. He awoke with nobody beside him, as usual. He pulled his robe on and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, as usual. He made some toast, took that days daily prophet from his usual owl, and paid it, all as usual. The thing most unusual thing about this particular morning was the doorbell ringing. He put down the paper and his toast and approached the door with caution, as if Voldemort himself were on the other side. But on the other side of the door was quite the opposite. It was-

"Draco!" exclaimed Narcissa running and embracing her son as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Draco, Astoria, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you back from France so early?"

Draco and Astoria had gone on a small trip to France to celebrate their second anniversary.

"We just felt it was time to come home. We can apparate to France any old time, we just felt like spending the weekend with you!" Astoria answered.

"Also, we got a wedding invitation for tomorrow. Neville invited us!" Continued Draco

"Well thats quite a surprise" Narcissa said, sounding as such.

"We were wondering if you would accompany us. It may be a bit awkward, I mean, we were never friends! I suppose he feels he owes it to me." asked Draco

"Anything to spend time with my Draco!" Narcissa squealed before running and embracing them both.

"Narcissa, please control yourself!" Lucius pleaded while pulling his wife off the couple. "Draco, I'm fine with coming too if you wish."

"The more the merrier!" replied Draco.

There was long silence as the four of them stared at eachother, smiling.

"By all means come in! Your room is all set up upstairs as you left it, though, if you wish to take the guest bedroom you may." invited Lucius as he beaconed them in.

This wedding was going to be rather strange, seeing as Lucius worked with the girl who tortured Neville's parents into insanity, but Lucius did miss spending time with his son. He hadn't done that since before the war. After the war ended he spent more time with his girlfriend. Who knows, this girlfriend of his may become his wife someday, she may be the mother of his kids. He may as well get to know her better.

Lucius took the suitcases and trunks out of the hands of his son and his girlfriend, and started up the stairs. This weekend was going to be a rather long one.


	2. The Wedding

I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or the characters and ideas from that series. I am merely a fan among many on the internet who use her amazing works to practice my own (non-existent) writing skills.

CHAPTER 2-

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was rushing around in their fancy wedding outfits and preparing for a long, awkward day. It was awkward at breakfast when Narcissa found out Astoria was a vegetarian. The bacon she made special for that morning had to go in the waste bin. It was also awkward when Lucius walked in on Draco and Astoria snogging in their bedroom when he was coming in to make the bed. Lucius was beginning to wonder whether this wedding and weekend bonding was a good idea.<p>

After they were all ready to go they all crammed into a tiny blue car that stunk of some sort of rotten vegetable. None of them pointed it out, none of them said a word. The driver of the car was horrible and when they finally arrived at the large, mostly pink banquet hall they all felt like vomiting all over the millions of tiny orange flowers out front. None of them pointed it out, nobody said a word.

They all just stood there in awkward silence, waiting for somebody else to lead them all inside. Nobody moved, nobody said a word. Eventually, another car arrived and they realized just how stupid they looked, and entered the hall.

Inside there were more orange flowers, many chubby bridesmaids, and an extremely drunk-looking priest.

They chose a bench, sat, and waited for the wedding to begin. They couldn't wait for it all to be over.

"Oh hello!" they heard from behind them.

They all turned to see none other than Luna Lovegood sitting behind them.

"I didn't know if you would end up coming or not! I'm so glad to see you!" she continued

There was a tall, thin, brown-haired wizard sitting beside her. He was wearing a florescent purple suit with a black tie with a muggle traffic light on it. It seemed he bewitched it to actually change from red to green.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced my Rolfy yet! She exclaimed exitedly "This is Rolf. He's my boyfriend"

Rolf's face broke out into a huge goofy grin that was so contagious nobody noticed they were smiling as well. Lucius couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"I hope the wedding starts soon. It actually should've started a while ago" she said glancing down at the large turquoise watch she was wearing.

"What's going on over there?"Astoria asked, pointing at what seemed to be an argument going on at the other end of the church. In the middle of it all was a glum-looking Neville Longbottom.

"Where's the bride?" asked Draco

"I think that may be what the problem is" Astoria answered "There is no bride"

Luna jumped up from her chair.

"Come Rolf, we must go comfort him" Luna yelled angrily as she darted towards them, Rolf close behind.

Lucius decided to go investigate the situation so he followed Luna and Rolf across the room where Neville was now crying.

"What happened?" Lucius asked a tall, dark haired witch who was gathering around as well.

"The bride isn't going to show up. The owl just came to say so." she stated before pushing her way through the small crowd to sit herself down next to Neville.

"Now I've wasted all your time." Neville sobbed." You came here for a wedding and that bitch isn't even going to show up" Lucius never new Neville could use such fowl language, though, he was definitely in a fowl mood. Nobody blamed him.

"Who said this wedding day was to be wasted?" asked Draco.

Everyone turned to look at Draco and Astoria, knowing what Draco was about to say.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Astoria blushing like crazy.

"Astoria Greengrass" said Draco getting down on one knee " I know this sounds really cheesy but, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

"Oh my gosh" Astoria exclaimed "Of course I will" and she jumped and hugged him.

The wedding was short, but very beautiful. The hall was ugly, the Priest was drunk but the wedding was wonderful. Narcissa cried the entire time. Lucius was still shocked about the whole thing. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Astoria was a nice girl, but would she make a good wife for Draco? Though, comparing her to his previous girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, she really seemed like a wonderful girl, and beautiful too. Even if Lucius didn't like her, there's nothing he could've done. She seemed to make Draco happy, and that's what's most important.

After the wedding, everyone piled into the reception room down the hall, happy to be out of that horrible chapel. The reception hall, however, was quite a bit uglier than the chapel, with gold and purple plastic doves everywhere.

"I shouldn't have let Hannah chose the decorations." Neville grumbled while walking in, his eyes still red from crying.

"I think they're beautiful." stated Luna in her usual dreamy voice, clearly unaware of Neville's attempt to insult her.

"I think that Hannah Abbot's a bitch." said the brown-haired witch before she rushed to take Nevilles arm. "We should get a couple drinks in you Neville, maybe it'll take your mind off of it all." and she whisked him away to a far table.

Lucius took Narcissa to go find the table with the least tacky decorations. The best one they could find was one with a large ugly hippogriff made of cheap, fake crystal. After they had sat, Draco and Astoria took to the dance floor. The drunk priest was owning the Madonna karaoke. After everyone had had a few drinks, the dance floor became more and more crowded. Even Lucius and Narcissa ended up dancing, too drunk to notice how horrible they were.

It ended up being quite a fun wedding. Even Neville seemed to be having a good time. By now he was snogging the tall, brown-haired witch from earlier. Didn't really take him that long for him to get over that Hannah Abbot.

Draco and Astoria got gifts too, Neville got most of them because everyone felt so sorry for him, but everyone gave a few galleons to the new couple. Enough to get them a room in the leaky cauldron for some sort of makeshift honeymoon for a couple of days.

After the new happily married couple were dropped off at the pub, Lucius and Narcissa went home to go to bed. They were both extremely drunk and Lucius was all ready to pass out onto his bed. He had mixed feelings about the wedding that had just happened. On one hand Draco was still his little boy, and he was angry and dissapointed to see him being taken away by this girl. On the other hand, Astoria didn't seem so bad for him. She was really the only thing that had made him happy since the battle at Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to let his jealousy drive him away from her. As Lucius climbed the stairs he flt like he might cry, but he thought he might as well just sleep and think about it in the morning. He was quite content to sleep it all off- until he got upstairs. He had almost gotten to his room when he heard many voices behind Alecto and Amycus's door. When opened it he saw a room full to it's capacity with people, all dressed in dark robes who stopped their chatter as soon as he entered. He'd completely forgotten about Alecto's plans to bring Voldemort back. He definitely didn't expect the entire clan would show up in his house!

"I don't remember giving you permission to host a meeting in my house while we were gone Alecto." Stated Lucius, red in the face with anger (or maybe just because he was so drunk)

"Lucius, so glad you could join us" growled Fenrir Greyback, terrifying as ever.

"Oh he's not staying, are you Lucius" interrupted Amycus, matter-of-factly.

"And why wouldn't I be staying?" Questioned Lucius.

"I told you yesterday Lucius, you aren't to get in mine or Amycus's way." Reminded Alecto

"Why won't you believe that I want to help you! I was a very loyal servant." Lucius yelled before gripping his aching head.

"You're a coward Lucius, you only joined him out of fear. Everyone knows you're terrified of the dark lord!" Answered Alecto ad everyone around the room chuckled. "If you had any sense you'd leave us and go pass out somewhere"

"If Narcissa found you in here I'd be murdered!"

"If you stay another second you'll be murdered." Lucius couldn't argue with this statement, and after a moment he dispersed

"They'd better be quiet" Lucius mumbled as he closed the door.

He crossed the hallway, and entered his bedroom. He felt a bit like he'd done all this before, only this time, his room was spinning.

He tried to get to his bed but half way he collapsed on the floor, unable to get up and couldn't remember anything that happened after that.


	3. Harry's house

I don't own the characters or ideas from Harry Potter, I am just an annoying teenage girl creating content for people who can't get over the end of the series. Hey, if you don't like it that's your problem, sorry for helping people.

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Lucius awoke with a throbbing headache. He seemed to be in his bed. Actually, it was a bed, but it definitely wasn't how own. It was much comfier that his bed. It was so warm, and his head seemed to sink into the pillow. For a moment Lucius was calm, then he remembered this wasn't his bed. Who's was it? How did he get there?<p>

"Mr. Malfoy?" Said a woman with red hair "Are you awake Mr. Malfoy?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Asked Lucius urgently.

"I should've known you wouldn't remember me, Lucius. You hardly knew me after all." The girl continued.

After a long pause, Lucius recognized the girl.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" He asked, quite unsure.

"Well, it's actually Ginny Potter now, but yes." Ginny answered.

"Why am I here? Where are we?" Lucius asked, completely confused.

"We're at my house. You came here yourself. You were quite drunk last night." Answered Ginny, chuckling to herself.

"Why did I come here? I thought I fell asleep in my bedroom last night!"

"You were asking us for help. What's this about the Carrows bringing Voldemort back?"

Where's your husband, I need to speak with him." Asked Lucius so quickly he didn't even hear the end of her sentence.

Ginny led Lucius down a short hallway towards a small office. Inside was Harry, sitting in front of some sort of muggle picture box. He was using a tiny typewriter box in front of it.

"Harry, Lucius is here to see you. I suspect he wants to know what he asked us last night."

"I'll be out in a minute."Harry answered, clearly caught up in his work.

"Harry James Potter, You will come out of that office now! You've been working non-stop since tuesday, it's about time you stopped!" Ginny stated, reminding him a lot of her mother.

"Fine" groaned Harry, pushing himself out of his chair.

Ginny led Lucius and Harry to a small dining room, and sat the both down. There was a long pause, and Lucius was the first to speak.

"What were my exact words when I asked for your help?" Lucius asked seriously.

"Well, there were short breaks when you threw up, but basically you said Alecto and Amycus were making some sort of plan to bring Voldemort back. You asked us for our help to stop them. I don't understand how we can help you, it isn't possible to bring Voldemort back. Oh, and you said something about needing to get Voldemort's diary from Hogwarts before they did. Other than that, you just kept falling over and stuff." Harry answered.

"It's all true. They have a legitimate plan to bring Voldemort back. I swear!" Lucius answered.

Lucius even vaguely remembered hearing the Carrows saying something about needing the diary from Hogwarts.

"Why should I believe you Lucius. You tried to kill me when I was twelve. How do I know this isn't just a trick to kill me?" Questioned Harry.

"I'm telling you the truth! I'll, I'll make the unbreakable vow!" Lucius stuttered quickly.

"You're that serious?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am." He replied, without a hint of doubt in his voice.

The vow didn't take long. Ginny did it for them. It required a lot of awkward silence, but by this time Lucius was definitely used to it.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ginny when they were finished.

"We need some sort of plan." stated Lucius. "And we need Hermione and Ron."

"What, so you don't think Ron's some stupid blood-traitor anymore? Or that Hermione is a filthy mud-blood?"

"Stop assuming that I haven't changed at all in the past five or six years, because I have. I don't want my life to go the same way it did the last time I joined Voldemort. If he comes back, it's either join him, or die. Unless, that is, if I'm on your side. I can't ruin Draco's life again like I did before. He got married yesterday! What if he has kids? I need to protect my family and give them a good life. I don't think the way I did before." Lucius ranted, clearly pissed off.

"Woah, sorry. I was just kidding!" apologized Harry.

"I need your help, but I won't take it if it means I have to be treated differently." Finished Lucius.

"I respect that Lucius, I just got carried away. You won't be treated any differently than anyone else is. I promise." reassured Harry

"You DO know that I am definitely coming with you guys this time right? I am NOT making that mistake again." Ginny cut in.

"Ginny, it may be dangerous. I think it may be better if you sat this one out." Harry told her

"Yeah, just like I sat it out the last time? Oh and the time before that too! You are honestly crazy if you think I'm not coming, because even if you say no I'm following you. I can use magic now!" she answered angrily.

"Fine, you can come, but if you get even the slightest bit hurt you're coming back home." Harry insisted.

"I don't get why I need to follow all of your rules all the time! Why can't I do what I want for once without all these conditions?" Argued Ginny

"I don't understand why you're yelling at me! I'm only trying to protect you! Does that not matter to you at all?" Harry asked, getting more and more angry at his wife every minute.

"I don't understand why you never want me around when Hermione and Ron are here. You never let me do anything with you guys!" She stated, just as pissed as her husband.

"Guys, you shouldn't be fighting! There is innocent lives at stake!" interrupted Lucius. "We were talking about getting together with Ron and Hermione, remember?"

"Yes, thats right We should be able to meet tomorrow. Lucius, you should be getting going now, your wife is probably worried sick about you." Continued Harry

"She's probably just as hungover as I am, but yes I should get going." Said Lucius, getting out of his chair.

"So I'll be over here again tomorrow?" checked Lucius.

"Yeah, at about two o'clock if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, but where is 'here' again?" asked Lucius.

"Godricks Hollow. Right beside the ruins of my old house." answered Harry.

"Ok, well I guess I'll be going now." stated Lucius awkwardly, walking out of the room without waiting for them to follow. Outside the house it was snowing. Lucius had completely forgotten it was already December. He stopped to look at the house beside Harry and Ginny's, the one Voldemort had destroyed. He had gone back to see it before, after the battle. This was where he decided it, he knew that Harry's parents were happy with their decision to keep Harry alive even if it was in a way that got them killed. He wanted to be that kind of father, the one who cares enough to stay true to what he believes even when he is threatened. He wouldn't be that coward any more.

Lucius decided he was too drunk to apparate home, so he began his long walk home, alone.


	4. The Planning

I do not own Harry Potter, it would be an insult to Jo Rowling to mistake me for her so please don't. I'm just a kid trying to escape her horrible, privileged first world life.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>When Lucius got home he went straight into the kitchen to have a piping hot cup of coffee and some kraft dinner. This was his hangover food, and he was craving it the whole walk home. He didn't really notice that nobody else was home.<p>

Assuming his wife was asleep, he ate his food, and decided to go for another walk. He really needed to think of a plan to tell everyone the next day. If they were going to stop the second greatest wizard ever, they were going to need at least an idea of a plan.

The walk was rather long, but when he got back there still wasn't anyone home, so he went to sleep.

In the morning, he got up late, needing to rush downstairs so quickly, he couldn't talk to his wife. She clearly wanted to talk to him about something, but what could he do? He was late for something that could change if she lived or died in the next year. He made his usual toast but brought it back up to his room to eat while he got dressed.

After dressing, he got hiss coat on, and rushed out the door. He apparated to Godricks Hollow this time, though he actually didn't remember how he got there last time, and trudged his way along the stone road towards the humble little Potter home.

"Welcome back " greeted a house elf as Lucius walked in the door.

Lucius didn't remember seeing a house elf the last time he was over, but he was probably just too hungover to notice.

"I'm sorry, but did you have this house-elf here last time? I don't remember seeing him yesterday, though he seems awfully familiar." Asked Lucius as Ginny appeared around the corner to greet him.

"He only works for us on weekdays." She answered politely.

"I don't get it, it WORKS for you?" questioned Lucius, unable to grasp the idea of having house-elves as equal to wizards.

"Yes he works for us. We pay him a galleon a day, he used to belong to Harry. After he set him free, he still wanted to work for us so we hired him. Hermione is very pro house-elf so we just went along with it. His name's Kreacher" she answered in more detail than Lucius required.

"Ok then." Lucius continued "are they in the dining room?"

Ginny led him down the short hallway toward the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were already sitting down discussing the plans.

"Did you start without me?" Lucius asked, quite disappointed.

"We asked them to come early so we could explain the whole situation to them. They'll treat you like they would Ginny or me." Harry explained "We started discussing everything, but we haven't gotten into much detail yet. Come join us."

Lucius pulled up a chair to join the conversation properly.

"Hello Ron, Hermione. How's it going?" he asked, trying to be as polite as Malfoyishly possible.

"We're good thanks." answered Hermione quickly, as if to stop Ron for saying something rude.

"Well then. We should get started then." stated Lucius, awkwardly.

"Well we know the diary's at Hogwarts, so all we need to know is when we'll go. We don't really need a plan for that part, McGonnagall should let us right in." said Ron, obviously.

"I don't think she's going to just let me in. I was a death eater, she won't be taking any chances." Lucius pointed out.

"Just a minor problem we can work around." Ron answered.

" Are you suggesting I sneak in?" Asked Lucius.

"Who said anything about you coming in at all?" stated Ron.

"Okay Ron, that's enough. He was just kidding, I assure you. I'm sure Minerva will allow you to come in. If we only explain our reason, she'll understand." Hermione said, covering he husband's rude remark.

"I'm not so sure. McGonagall didn't even like me when I was a student, just imagine what she'll say now that I have a full criminal record!" Lucius disagreed. "Maybe it would be better if you just went without me."

"That's not true! Look what you've done Ron!" Hermione yelled, hitting her husband on the head with the daily prophet "You have to come with us! We can go in disguised if you'd like?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? That's against the law!" argued Ron

"Oh, shut up Ron. When have you ever cared about breaking the law?" Stated Hermione, clearly annoyed.

"You've never broken laws just to make ME stop whining!" complained Ron.

By now, Hermione was just ignoring him. Ron was never going to really like Lucius, after what he did to his family. None of them were really going to get along with each other, after their past.

After what seemed like several days, the group finally had a plan worked out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be themselves, and Lucius and Ginny would be a couple contemplating whether to send their children to Hogwarts. They would need polyjuice potion of course.

It was weird looking back on how in Ron, Hermione, and Harry's second year at Hogwarts, the polyjuice potion was extremely difficult to brew do to the different ingredients. Back then, they had to steal some ingredients, and wait till different times to do it. The wonders of doing something once you are an adult and just being able to do things on their own struck up an interesting conversation, for, what was Lucius doing when the trio was planning the potion in their second year? They knew very well what Ginny was doing but they thought it to be not a very good idea to bring up the subject around her. Lucius couldn't very well remember what he was doing at this time other than the fact that he was at his peak as one of Voldemort's death-eaters.

Lucius couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Voldemort's plan had worked out at this time. Harry wouldn't be alive, neither would Ginny. Ron probably would've been in a relationship with Hermione much sooner, probably meaning it wouldn't have lasted this long. Lucius might have been dead too, you never knew what reasons Voldemort had for killing people, but he still managed to do it almost every day.

After much planning, and reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts, and what would've happened in different scenarios, Lucius returned home. He was able to apparate this time, so he was home in a matter of seconds, but its amazing how much you can see and think in that time. He realized it was almost Christmas, and how this never would've occurred to him before. The Malfoys never really cared about Christmas before. It was to joyous of a season for them to celebrate, and when young Draco used to come home for the holidays, he would receive presents, but no family would arrive, and little affection was shown. Maybe he could change that this year.


	5. Kicked Out

I don't own any of the characters or ideas from the Harry Potter books, if I did I would be very rich and I wouldn't have to go to high school any more.

CHAPTER 5

* * *

><p>Lucius walked into his home quietly, as if nobody was there. Someone was there however, his wife. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for him when he entered.<p>

"Hello Narcissa, did you have a good day?" Lucius said, realizing that she was in a horrible mood.

"Not really." She answered "Do you know why?"

"No I, I don't." stuttered Lucius, puzzled.

She clearly thought he'd done something wrong. Lucius racked his brain for any reason why his wife would be mad at him. He had been especially good that past week, or at least that's what he thought.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, a little too sweetly.

"Don't you 'honey' me! You know what you did!" she almost-shouted.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about!" he answered, now terrified.

Then it occurred to him, maybe she found out about him talking to Harry. He really thought she'd be okay with it.

"Why did you do it?" she asked furiously.

"I honestly thought you'd be okay with it!" he answered, terrified.

"OKAY WITH IT?" she answered, getting red in the face.

Lucius had really never seen his wife like this. He was almost beginning to think twice about his marriage.

"I really don't understand what you're yelling at me about!" Lucius answered, his voice shaky

"You held a death-eater meeting under MY roof without telling ME? What are you, stupid? You thought I'd be okay with it?" she screamed.

"What? I didn't host a death-eater meeting here, Alecto and Amycus did!" Lucius defended.

"No, Alecto and Amycus moved out on Saturday. How could they have held the meeting on Sunday?" she argued.

"They were in here holding the meeting when we came home from the wedding!" argued Lucius, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "And even if I did do it what do you expect me to do, apologize? You do realize this is my house too don't you?"

"I expect you to leave, now." ordered Narcissa.

Lucius was shocked. More than shocked, he felt trapped. How could he stay? She would leave probably if he did. How could he leave? Where would he go? He couldn't prove himself.

"Fine then." he answered, defeated.

Narcissa had already stood up and walked away, so he climbed the stairs to his room to collect his things. He grabbed a large amount of clothes out of his dresser and threw them on the bed. He went to his closet and dug to the back where he found his only piece of luggage, his old Hogwarts trunk. Inside, he placed his clothes, some parchment and some quills (you never know when you'll need them'), a family photo album (he didn't really know how long he'd be gone), some pillows, blankets, and the usual toiletries needed on the average vacation. The Malfoys never had any reason to travel other than vacations and he wasn't sure where he would end up going. He closed up his trunk and ran downstairs, still completely unaware of where he would be going, and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and put every firewhisky in the fridge into his trunk except one, which he popped he cap off of, and drank half of before closing the fridge and his trunk and walking out the door. He probably assumed he made the best decisions when he was drunk, which was understandable seeing as he woke up at Harry's house the last time, and made an excellent choice of partners.

Lucius waited at the corner feeling dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was the firewhiskey or the fact that he just got kicked out of his own, large, beautiful home for something he didn't do. He was surprised he actually left, when he could've stayed. Though, he supposed, the cost of that would be extremely high. It may have cost his marriage, which was the most valuable thing he had, other than Draco.

Maybe if he stayed away for a little while everything would be okay. He would have to be let back eventually, Narcissa would realize he'd changed, right?

He stepped forward, still unaware of what he was doing, and kept stepping. To other people it may seem like walking, but Lucius was arguing with himself in his mind. To take a step could mean he won't see his family in a long time, but to go back might mean he would have no family to see at all. He kept walking for a time and ended up right where he seemed to keep ending up for the past couple of days, at Harry's again.

The house was right beside the house in which his parents died, and it was clear that Ginny did the decorating. There was a garden with flowers of all shapes and colors; it really looked like a wonderful place to live.

Lucius hadn't really gotten a good look at it yet. He approached the door slowly, taking in every part of the house.

When he knocked on the door nobody answered for a while. They clearly weren't expecting anyone, he hadn't had time to warn them, but eventually Ginny opened the door and welcomed him in.

The entranceway was beautiful and welcoming. It was all decorated with red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor, yet he still felt welcome.

"What would you like?" Ginny asked.

"I am terribly sorry to barge in on you like this but my wife kicked me out. She thinks I'm the one trying to bring Voldemort back and it's too hard to argue." Lucius explained.

"Well you are very welcome to stay here with us." Ginny graciously offered.

"Thank you."

Ginny led him down the hallway and into a small guest bedroom. This room was decorated with the colors of Ravenclaw house. Lucius could help but ask why.

"Luna comes over so often, we decided to decorate it in a way for her to feel comfortable."

It was nice, but it definitely wasn't what he was used to. The Potters were too hospitable. He was use to a cold, dark type of home. The colors were too bright, and people actually carried out conversations with each other. Nice conversations. This was definitely the kind of place a normal Slitherin would not be comfortable in.

He didn't bother unpacking his clothes into the drawers. His trunk held everything well enough.

Lucius relocated himself to the kitchen. It took a while, he couldn't remember his way around, and when he got there he sat himself down at the small, round table and opened another firewhiskey. The kitchen was small, but homey. It had a small window above the sink, a muggle stove, muggle refrigerator, and some sort of little contraption below the sink.

"What is that box for?" Lucius asked.

"It's a handy little invention the muggles made. It's called a dish-washer. The name says it all. It really is useful, we probably wouldn't have one if it hadn't come with the house." she answered.

Lucius liked the way Ginny gave such specific answers. Not just yes, no, or it's a dishwasher. She explains it, answering any unasked questions.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, again waiting for a detailed answer.

"He's working. Apparently threes still more dark wizards to be caught." she said.

"So he's an auror?"

"Oh, not just an auror, he's head of the auror office at the ministry of magic! I'm quite proud of him, especially after Professor Umbridge telling him he would never be one. God, I hated that toad."

"So did I! She basically took over my entire office. I was quite annoyed; trying to get her to leave us alone was a chore. I was a loyal death-eater then, and I wasn't about to let her know that."

This obviously wasn't the best thing Lucius could mention. Eventually the awkward silence was too long to bear, and Lucius finished off his firewhiskey and went off to his temporary bedroom.

Even with the lights off the room was too light for Lucius's taste. He'd have preferred dungeon darkness.

As Lucius was slipping off to sleep, he thought about his beautiful wife and his darling son and new daughter in law. This was all worth it to keep them all safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**I won't be updating until somebody asks me to, I've just returned to writing again and I'm not wasting my time if there is nobody reading. Not that I don't care, I just haven't written this story in a while and I'm not feeling it any more. I will continue if someone wants me to though.**


End file.
